More Questions for You
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: What's new? May and Drew are talking when Drew hurts her feelings? Can he fix things up? or will things just get even worse? CONTESTSHIPPING DAML MayxDrew Pokemon rulez! fluff


Me: Hey everyone! I'm back and on vacation. Now I can continue _A Journey with You_!

Drew: Oh great! Just great.

May: Could you be any more negative? Ugh, sorry sis.

Me: No problem. As I was saying, this is yet another side story to my original story!

Matt: You would write Pokemon fan fictions.

Me: Shut up. You would be here just to annoy me.

May: Um… Ya so enjoy!

Drew: Mayrulez621 does not own Pokemon or their characters.

Me: I don't own the main point of the story. It's from a chain letter. You'll probably know that anyway. But I do own my OC characters!

* * *

A sapphire blue eyes brunette sat alongside her friend with emerald green eyes and matching hair, watching her little sister with chocolate brown eyes and black and red hair chase around her flareon and shiny umbreon. The girl named May was talking to the said boy whose name is Drew. May smiled as she took a quick glance at her sister named Mae Mae playing. As she turned away, she saw Drew's cousin, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, go up to her to play.

They where currently on their way to the next town for their next contest. It was getting late so they decided to camp the small hill about a day's walk form Viridian City.

"Hey Drew?" May asked, eyes focused on the sunset.

"Yeah?"

Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No." May felt a bit disappointed by the comment but continued with her next question.

"Do you like me?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Nope," Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

May crossed her arms, "Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?" She whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

"No." One last question she had to ask before she let the tears fall from her burning eyes.

"Choose—me or your life?"

"My life," he answered.

May couldn't take it many more. She let the tears fall as she got up and ran down the slop, past her sister and Matthew, and into the darkness of the forest.

Drew followed her down the slope and stopped next to Mae Mae and his cousin.

"What did you do?" Matt asked shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Why couldn't you just be straight forward with her?" Mae Mae asked also shaking her head. The pair went up the hill and into their tent, knowing everything would be okay in the morning.

Drew ran off and followed the direction May went in. He knew she wouldn't go that far and just leave her little sister with him. He found her leaning against a tree, next to a clear blue lake. Here brown hair fell messily fell in front of her face, covering her eyes though tears were still visibly falling across her cheeks.

"May?" Drew said sweetly, walking behind her and kneeling beside her.

"Leave me alone!" She turned away from him with a broken heart. She was about to run away from him again, but Drew pulled her into a tight hug.

After about a minute, he let go of her but still had one arm on her shoulder to keep her from running away again. With his other hand, he moved her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then he wiped the tears from her face, making her blush a bit.

He took a one deep breath before talking again.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you always cross my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. And the reason I choose my life because you ARE my life."

* * *

Me: Aw! Wasn't that the most adorable ending in the world? So beautiful. Short and sweet! *tears of joy*

Drew: Ugh. Stop the torcher!

May: What now I'm a torcher now? *tears and whining*

Drew: Uhhh.. *sweat drop*

Me: Whatever! REVIEW OR NO MORE STORIES! TEEHEE have a fun summer!


End file.
